Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu
Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu ''(jap. ''ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ伝説 [Doragon Bōru Zetto Chō Saiya Densetsu]thumb|Okładka gry ang. '' Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan '''pl. '''Dragon Ball Z: Legenda o Super Saiyaninie) – fabularna gra komputerowa, pierwsza gra Dragon Ball na SNES. Została wydana tylko w Japonii 25 stycznia 1992 roku. Informacje Gra jest z grubsza zgodna z mangą i anime nie licząc różnych dodatkowych przeciwników, którzy tam nie wystepowali, aby utrzymać grę w konwencji RPG. thumb|left|GameplayAkcja gry toczy się od początku Dragon Ball Z, a kończy na pokonaniu Freezera. System Walki System walki to system turowy, który opiera się na kartach, które odpowiadają za ataki i umiejętności. Gracz podczas każdej tury ma 5 kart, w większości sytuacji są one losowo generowane jednak jeśli gracz posiada odpowiednią kartę może wymienić karty na inne. Są 4 rodzaje kart: *Karty Zwykłego ataku – białe karty z niebieskim symbolem szkoły. Każda postać ma swoją ulubioną kartę, gdy ją wybierzemy dana postać zaatakuje wszystkich przeciwników w jednej turze. *Karty Silnego Ataku – żółte karty. Ataki tych kart są silniejsze. *Karty Ginyū – czarne karty z symbolem Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū. Ich działanie jest takie samo jak działanie zwykłych kart ataku. *Karty Ki – niebieskie karty z białym symbolem. Karty te, do swojego działania, wymagają energii Ki.thumb|Walka z żółtą wersją [[Saibaimani|Saibaimana]] Liczba gwiazd w lewym górnym rogu karty świadczy o jej sile ( jedna gwiazda jest najsłabsza, a symbol "Z" oznacza najsilniejszą). Istnieje osiem poziomów siły. Symbol w prawym dolnym rogu karty to defensywa. Defensywa również dzieli się na osiem poziomów, jedna falista linia oznacza najsłabszą defensywę, a symbol "Z" najlepszą. Czym silniejsza karta defensywna tym większa szansa na uniknięcie obrażeń. Kolejność, w jakiej będą wykonywane poszczególne ruchy zależy od siły ataku karty. Postać, która wybierze najsilniejszą kartę ataku, wykonuje ruch jako pierwsza. Jeżeli w jednej turze dwie lub więcej postaci wybierze karty na takim samym poziomie siły, to o kolejności decyduje wtedy poziom defensywy wybranych przez nich kart. Jeśli postacie wybrały karty o takiej samej sile ataku i obrony, to o kolejności ruchu decyduje moc postaci. Przedmioty i Miejsca Istnieją dwa główne sklepy w grze. Jednym z nich jest dom Uranai Baby, drugi to sklep na Namek. W sklepie można kupować i sprzedawać karty w zamian za Zeni. W grze występuje też centrum szkoleniowe, w którym można zwiększyć energię Ki postaci, a także walczyć z falami wrogów za co otrzymujemy Zeni. Niektóre przedmioty występujące w grze nie mogą zostać sprzedane, ponieważ mają kluczowe znaczenie dla fabuły, są to np. Smocze Kule i Smoczy Radar. Również karty z wizerunkiem Gohana, Księżyca i Vegety nie mogą być sprzedane. Karta przedstawiająca Dziadka Gohana jest wyjątkowa, gdyż ogłusza przeciwnika na kilka tur. Pomocnym przedmiotem jest Scouter, który można kupić lub wygrać w walce, pokazuje on bowiem dokładną siłę wroga w liczbach. Postacie Grywalne postacie *Gokū – zwykła forma, Super Saiyanin. *Son Gohan – zwykła forma, Ōzaru. *Piccolo Daimaō Junior *Kulilin *Yamcha *Tenshinhan *Chiaotzu *Vegeta *Nail *Nameczański wojownik, Maima *Nameczański wojownik, Tsumuri *Dende *Cargo Bossowie *Fałszywy Raditz (jap. '偽ラディッツ) *Raditz *Piccolo Daimaō Junior *Północny Kaiō *Nappa i Saibaimani * Vegeta – sekretny Boss Ozaru Vegeta, stanie sie nim, gdy ma bardzo mało HP podczas pierwszej potyczki. * Kiwi *Dodoria *Klon Naila *Zarbon – zwykła forma, przetransformowany. *Guldo i Recoome *Jeice i Butter *Kapitan Ginyū z Jeicem lub Butterem. *Fałszywy Freezer (jap. ''偽フリーザ'') *Freezer – pierwsza forma, druga forma, 3 forma, ostateczna forma, ostateczna forma 100% mocy. *Super Saiyanin Vegeta – sekretny boss. Wrogowie *Kaiwareman (jap. ''カイワレマン)'' – niebieski Saibaiman. *Kyuukonman (jap.'' '''キュウコンマン) – brązowy Saibaiman. *Saibaiman (jap. 'サイバイマン) – zielony Saibaiman. *Kopīman (jap. ''コピーマン'') – czarny Saibaiman, potrafi przemienić się w jedną z naszych postaci. *Tennenman (jap. ''テンネンマン'') – fioletowy Saibaiman. *Jinkouman (jap. ''ジンコウマン'') – szary Saibaiman. *Apple *Ramon (jap. ''ラモン'') – zielona wersja Apple'a. *Orlen (jap. ''オーレン'') *Banan (jap. ''バナン')'' *Beach (jap. 'ビーチ' [Bīchi]) – zielonowłosa wersja Banana. *Grep (jap. 'グレップ, ''Gureppu'') – fioletowowłosa wersja Banana. *Gorin (jap. ''ゴリン)'' ' – wersja Kiwiego koloru morskiego. *Strob (jap. 'ストロブ' [Sutorobu]) – zielony Kiwi. *Gorman (jap. 'ゴーマン' [Gōman]) – Dodoria koloru morskiego. *Aprico (jap. 'アプリコ[''Apuriko'']) – żółta wersja Dodorii. *Aboga (jap. ''アボガ')'' – blondwłosy, przetransformowany Zarbon. *Mandarin (jap. 'マンダリン) – niebieskowłosy, przetransformowany Zarbon. *Zella (jap. ''ゼラ'' [Zera]) – różowa wersja Guldo. *Purin (jap. ''プーリン''[Pūrin]) – żółta wersja Guldo. *Earth (jap. ''アース ['Āsu] ) – różowa wersja Recooma. *Zofuto (jap. ゾフト) – Recoome koloru morskiego. *Marigan (jap. マーリガン [Mārigan]) – zielony Butter. *Jean (jap. ジャン [Jan]) – szary Butter. *Banira (jap. バニーラ[Banīra]) – zielonowłosy Jeice. *Moose (jap. ムース [Mūsu]) – niebieskowłosy Jeice. *Miruga (jap. ミルガ) – brązowy Kapitan Ginyū. *Rakuto (jap. ラクト) – żółty Kapitan Ginyū. Pozostałe postacie *Muten Rōshi *Bulma *Farmerzy *Uranai Baba *Pūar *Oolong *Yajirobē *Nameczanie *Nameczański sprzedawca Ciekawostki *Czarny Saibaiman potrafi przyjmować postać innych osób. Po pokonaniu Fałszywego Raditza i Fałszywego Freezera okazuje się, że są to właśnie czarni Saibaimanie. *Chiaotzu, Tenshinhan i Yamcha mogą towarzyszyć Son Gohanowi i Kulilinowi w podróży na Namek jeśli przeżyją walkę z Nappą. Jeśli dotrą do Saichōrō, to również ulegną ożywianiu ukrytej mocy. *Nawet pod kontrolą gracza Vegeta, ignoruje jego polecenia i zawsze atakuje pierwszy. *Jako Ginyū, gracz może wymienić ciała z każdym wrogiem, w tym z Freezerem. Efekt ten trwa tylko do końca walki. *Wariacje Saibaimenów pojawiające się w tej grze zostały później użyte w grze Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania